Requiem - Partie 1
by TheWorldOfManea
Summary: Ceci est la réécriture de Fear, navrée de ne pas vous avoir prévenus. Le véritable résumé se trouve dans le livre, à l'introduction car je n'ai pas la place de l'écrire ici. Sur ce, j'espère que la nouvelle histoire vous plaira. Bonne lecture.
1. Introduction

**Intro :**

Dans un monde où 80% de la population possède un Alter, où les héros sont omniprésents et adulés de tous, il n'est pas rare de trouver des familles procédant à des mariages arrangés afin de donner naissance à des enfants aux pouvoirs incroyables destinés à devenir des héros.

Mais personne n'a pensé à ce que ces enfants aimeraient être. Dès l'âge de 4 ans, à l'éveil de leur Alter, leur futur est tracé par leur famille sans qu'ils n'aient quelque chose à dire. Personne ne leur a demandé s'ils voulaient être de véritable machine de guerre, capable de réduire une ville en cendres dès qu'il perde le contrôle.

Nomura Aemi est dans ce cas. La famille de sa mère pratique les mariages arrangés depuis cinq générations déjà et voit en elle une future héroïne surpuissante. Mais Aemi ne voit pas les choses de cette façon. Non seulement elle n'a aucune envie de devenir une héroïne, mais en plus, elle déteste les héros que la société a façonné : des êtres attirés seulement par la gloire et l'argent, au détriment du véritable héroïsme.

Elle lutte sans arrêt pour se sortir de l'emprise de sa famille qui ne voit en elle qu'un pouvoir, et non une personne. Ils ne comprennent pas qu'elle ne se maitrise pas. Qu'elle a peur de son propre Alter, et de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à ses proches. Elle repousse sans cesse ses limites pour le contrôler du mieux qu'elle peut. Mais elle ne pourra pas fuir ses démons éternellement, surtout lorsque sa mère la fait entrer de force dans le grand lycée d'héroïsme qu'est U.A.


	2. Chapitre 0

**0.**

.

 _Dies iræ, dies illa,_

 _Solvet sæclum in favílla._

 _._

 _Quid sum miser tunc dictúrus ?_

 _Quem patrónum rogatúrus,_

 _cum vix justus sit secúrus ?_

 _._

 _Oro supplex et acclínis,_

 _cor contrítum quasi cinis,_

 _gere curam mei finis._

 _._

 _Lacrimósa dies illa,_

 _qua resúrget ex favílla_

 _judicándus homo reus._

 _._

 _Requiem æternam dona ei, et lux perpetua luceat homines._

 _._

* * *

.

Vous l'avez privée de sa lumière.

Enchainée à ses démons.

Laissée à la merci de la terreur.

Forcée à suivre un destin qu'elle n'a pas choisi.

Pensez-vous qu'elle va vous pardonner ?

Qu'elle va pouvoir se relever ?

.

Rappelez-vous qu'elle n'est encore qu'une enfant.

Et, contrairement à ce que vous semblez croire,

 _qu'elle n'est qu'humaine_.


	3. Chapitre 1

_L'examen d'entrée_

Le soleil se levait à peine en ce 26 février, filtrant au travers des rideaux tirés de la chambre. De sous l'énorme boule de couette qui se trouvait sur le lit sortit un bras, se posant d'un geste las sur le réveil qui ne cessait de sonner depuis quelques minutes déjà. Poussant un soupir, la jeune fille s'assit sur son lit. Elle resta quelques instants à regarder le vide, avant de soupirer de nouveau et de se lever sans entrain. Passant à côté de son bureau, elle attrapa son uniforme de collégienne et se rendit dans la salle de bain pour se rendre un minimum présentable : elle se lava le visage, les dents et démêla ses cheveux mi-longs châtains. Elle se regarda quelques instants, fixant ses yeux turquoise cernés par la fatigue. Elle souffla, exaspérée, puis s'habilla lentement, avant de se rendre compte qu'il était temps qu'elle descende manger quelque chose.

La demoiselle sortit donc de la salle d'eau et descendit au rez-de-chaussée pour prendre son petit-déjeuner. Son père, un grand homme à la musculature dessinée, aux courts cheveux noirs et aux yeux brun, était lui aussi en train de se préparer. Il sourit quand il la vit s'installer à table.

 _\- Prête pour l'examen ? fit-il en nouant sa cravate._

 _\- Moui, lâcha la demoiselle, peu motivée._

 _\- Soit plus énergique Aemi, tu vas entrer à UA. C'est une bonne chose, non ?_

 _\- J'ai postulé pour la filière générale pour que maman me foute la paix, nuance, rétorqua-t-elle en enfournant sa tartine dans sa bouche, et poursuivant la bouche pleine. J'ai pas l'intention de me fouler à l'examen._

Son père poussa un long soupir, exaspéré.

 _\- De plus, je n'y vais que parce que Maeko et Hitoshi m'ont demandé de venir. Sinon je ne me serais pas levée aujourd'hui, rajouta-t-elle._

Il la regarda d'un air désespéré alors qu'elle ne lui adressait même pas un seul regard, préférant finir son bol de chocolat. Sachant pertinemment qu'il ne réussirait pas à la convaincre de participer correctement à l'examen d'entrée, elle était beaucoup trop bornée pour ça, il abandonna et prit son sac.

 _\- Bon, passe une bonne journée quand même._

 _\- Toi aussi._

La porte d'entrée se ferma, laissant le silence reprendre ses droits. La jeune fille se leva pour débarrasser la table, étant la dernière dans la maison, et se dirigea vers l'entrée pour mettre ses chaussures. Une fois son affaire finie, elle prit son sac de sport et sortit de la maison en fermant la porte à clé. Elle entama sa marche à un rythme modéré, les yeux rivés sur son téléphone. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle s'arrêta à une intersection où l'attendait un grand jeune homme de son âge, aux cheveux violets en bataille.

 _\- Salut, fit-il quand elle s'arrêta à sa hauteur._

 _\- 'lut, ça va ? répondit-elle en rangeant son téléphone dans la poche de sa veste._

 _\- Oui et toi ?_

 _\- J't'avoue que ça me fait un peu chier de me lever pour rien, rétorqua-t-elle en se mettant en route._

 _\- La même._

 _\- Sérieux, baser un examen d'entrée sur du physique pur, c'est n'importe quoi, soupira-t-elle._

 _\- C'est comme ça, déclara le jeune homme d'un ton las, en haussant les épaules._

 _\- C'est injuste pour toi._

Le violet baissa son regard vers elle, il faisait tout de même une tête et demie de plus qu'elle, avec un air presque surpris. La jeune fille fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Me regarde pas comme ça, je dis ce que je pense, c'est tout, lâcha-t-elle en haussant les épaules._

 _\- Je t'ai déjà dit que je le savais depuis le départ que je ne serais pas accepté en filière héroïque à cause de cet examen. J'aurai d'autres occasions d'y entrer._

 _\- Je sais Hitoshi, je sais. Mais quand même._

 _\- Oï les gars !_

Une forte voix féminine retentit derrière les deux jeunes ados, qui se retournèrent dans un même geste. Une autre jeune fille, plus grande qu'Aemi, aux longs cheveux blonds lisses et aux yeux bleus, s'avançaient d'un pas rapide vers eux. Elle s'arrêta à leur hauteur, essoufflée.

 _\- C'pas cool, z'auriez pu m'attendre quand même, fit-elle en essayant de reprendre une respiration correcte._

 _\- Tu nous aurais rattrapés de toute manière, Maeko, rétorqua Aemi en se retournant pour se mettre en route vers la bouche de métro._

 _\- Oula, elle est de mauvais poil ? demanda la blonde à Hitoshi._

 _\- Comme d'hab' dès qu'il s'agit de héros, j'ai envie de te dire, répondit celui-ci en haussant les épaules._

Maeko acquiesça d'un mouvement de tête, habituée à l'humeur de chien de son amie.

 _\- Dis, Aemi, reprit la blonde avec entrain en trottinant vers elle. Tu n'as pas hâte de voir la tête des autres candidats ?_

 _\- Pas spécialement._

 _\- Il va y avoir pleins de personnes avec des Alters différents des nôtres, ça va être tellement bien !_

 _\- Essaye déjà de ne pas finir en morceaux, tu feras ta touriste après._

 _\- Mais que vous êtes chiants à être rabat-joie comme ça de bon matin ! s'exclama la blonde en agitant les bras._

 _\- Il n'y a que toi ici qui y va pour se battre, expliqua Aemi. Hitoshi n'y va que pour le présentiel, et moi pour vous protéger pendant l'examen pratique._

Maeko soupira, désespéré.

 _\- Tu ne veux même pas essayer de te battre un peu ? tenta-t-elle. Avec ton Alter, ça serait facile._

 _\- Je ne veux pas me faire remarquer. Les examinateurs sont des héros, ils doivent connaître mon père. Ils me remarqueront si j'utilise mes pouvoirs._

 _\- Je ne te comprendrai jamais, soupira de nouveau Maeko. Tu pourrais réussir haut la main cet examen si tu le voulais. Tu serais première du classement._

 _\- Sauf que je ne le veux pas, rétorqua Aemi en levant une main. Je te rappelle que j'ai demandé UA uniquement parce que ma mère m'y a obligé. Sinon je ne me taperai pas trente minutes de trajet deux fois par jour pour un lycée._

 _\- Shinso-kun, dis quelque chose toi ! chuchota-t-elle en direction du violet, cherchant de l'aide._

 _\- Désolé, elle fait ce qu'elle veut, répondit celui-ci les mains dans les poches._

 _\- Raaaah, vous me soulez !_

Ils arrivèrent enfin à la bouche de métro, où ils descendirent prendre une rame, direction le lycée. La discussion vira sur ce qu'ils allaient faire à la sortie de l'examen, puis sur d'autres futilités. Le trajet passa rapidement, et ils sortirent pour se diriger vers le lycée. Même de là où ils étaient, ils voyaient déjà les quatre hautes tours en verre qui composaient le bâtiment principal. Plus les trois adolescents se rapprochaient, plus le nombre d'élèves augmentait. Maeko regardait dans tous les sens, émerveillée par la diversité des autres candidats. Elle s'arrêta même devant l'entrée du bâtiment pour contempler la grandeur de celui-ci. Aemi et Shinso, quand à eux, laissèrent la blonde derrière pour trouver la salle de conférence. Finalement, ils y parvinrent tous les trois rapidement, Maeko s'étant mise à courir pour les rattraper. Ils s'installèrent en haut du grand amphithéâtre, qui se remplissait à vu d'œil. Aemi, placée entre ses deux amis, sortit un écouteur et le fourra dans son oreille, avant d'aller trainer sur internet depuis son portable.

 _\- Aemi, t'es pas sérieuse ? chuchota Maeko en jetant un œil en bas, où un homme à la coupe blonde improbable faisait son apparition._

 _\- Si._

La jeune fille jeta un œil à Hitoshi, cherchant de l'aide, mais celui-ci regardait le héros en bas d'un air blasé, sa tête reposant sur sa main. Maeko roula des yeux, et reporta son attention sur Present Mic qui essayait vainement de faire réagir son public. De sa voix amplifiée par son Alter, le héros professionnel expliqua les modalités de l'examen. Maeko prit des notes mentalement. Trois sortes de robots valant d points en fonction de leur force. Accumuler le plus de points. Cela ne devrait pas être très dur, il suffisait de ne pas se faire toucher et d'être rapide. Concentrée, elle fut brusquement sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'un candidat prit la parole pour demander une explication. En l'écoutant, la blonde lui donna raison : il était vrai qu'il manquait une sorte de robot, le prospectus de l'examen en précisant 4, et non 3.

A la fin de la présentation, la masse de candidats se dirigea vers les terrains où allait se dérouler l'épreuve après s'être changée dans des vestiaires aménagés pour l'occasion. Regardant leur papier respectif, les trois adolescents soupirèrent de soulagement : ils étaient sur le même terrain.

 _\- Bon, c'est où le terrain F ? questionna Aemi en se mettant en route, à la suite des autres élèves._

 _\- Je crois que c'est par là, répondit Maeko en pointant un groupe qui se dirigeait vers une immense porte._

Aemi regarda autour d'elle, jugeant les autres participants, et l'endroit où ils allaient devoir aller pour débuter l'examen.

 _\- Ex-excusez-m-moi … fit une voix tremblotante venant de derrière eux._

Les trois jeunes se tournèrent vers la personne qui venait de les interpeller : une jeune fille plutôt frêle aux longs cheveux noirs et aux grands yeux améthyste. Mais ce qui les intrigua le plus fut cette expression de terreur sur son visage. Elle semblait complètement effrayée et perdue.

 _\- Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? fit Maeko, plus avenante que les deux autres énergumènes, en souriant._

 _\- J-je ne sais pas o-où se t-trouve le terrain F-F … bégaya-t-elle._

 _\- Ah, tu es sur le même terrain que nous ! s'exclama la blonde en frappant dans ses mains. Si tu as peur, on peut rester ensemble si tu veux. Ça t'aidera à prendre confiance en toi !_

Un petit éclat d'espoir brilla dans le regard de la jeune brune, tandis que son visage se détendit. Elle se courba pour la remercier, un peu plus sereine.

 _\- Merci beaucoup ! Je m'appelle Takanashi Yuri._

 _\- Enchantée, je suis Shirogane Maeko, s'exclama en retour la blonde. Je te présente Nomura Aemi et Shinso Hitoshi. Ils font souvent la gueule, mais ils sont sympa au fond, t'en fais pas !_

 _\- Maeko ! s'indigna Aemi._

 _\- Ça va, ça va, je plaisante, rigola Maeko, avant de se tourner vers Yuri. Alors, c'est quoi ton Alter ?_

 _\- Haha, en fait, c'est de la téléportation, expliqua Yuri en se passant une main sur la nuque, gênée. Je peux téléporter tout ce qui pèse moins de 50kg._

 _\- Mais c'est génial comme Alter ! Tu vas réussir l'exam haut la main ! s'enthousiasma Maeko en lui prenant les mains._

 _\- Maeko, concentre-toi au lieu de batifoler, lâcha Aemi en fourrant ses mains dans les poches de sa veste de sport._

 _\- Oui, oui, je sais, rétorqua-t-elle sans la regarder. Encore une chose, Takanashi-chan. Si jamais tu n'arrives plus à te battre, retourne voir Aemi. Elle te protègera._

Yuri tourna la tête vers Aemi, ne comprenant pas pourquoi la blonde lui disait cela. Elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas se fier aux apparences, mais elle se demandait vraiment en quoi cette fille, ne dépassant pas le mètre cinquante, pourrait l'aider. Et Aemi sembla comprendre au travers de ce regard. Elle soupira donc et se tourna légèrement vers elle.

 _\- Si je suis venue ici, c'est uniquement pour protéger Hitoshi qui ne peut pas se défendre face à des robots, expliqua-t-elle en le désignant. Je ne compte pas me battre parce que je ne veux pas me faire remarquer et entrer en filière héroïque. Donc si tu n'es plus en capacité de te battre, reviens vers moi, et je ferais en sorte que les robots te laissent tranquille._

 _\- Mais pourquoi tu es venue alors ? Enfin, je veux dire, pourquoi tu veux entrer à UA si tu ne veux pas aller dans la filière héroïque ? demanda Yuri d'une voix incertaine._

 _\- Pour que ma mère me lâche la grappe. Elle veut que je devienne une héroïne à cause de mon Alter, mais moi je ne veux pas. Parce qu'un Alter ne devrait pas définir la destinée d'une personne._

La jeune fille ouvrit légèrement la bouche, interloquée par le discours de cette fille. Elle allait répondre quand une forte voix retentit, hurlant un **« C'est parti »**. Present Mic dans toute sa splendeur.

 _ **\- C'est quoi le problème ? Il n'y a pas de compte à rebours dans une vraie bataille ! Courez ! Couuuuuurez ! Considérez que la partie a commencé !**_

Paniqués, les candidats du terrain F se précipitèrent dans l'immense réplique de la ville, truffée de robots prêts à en découdre. Dans la seconde qui suivit, il ne restait plus qu'Aemi et Hitoshi face à l'entrée. La jeune fille passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers son ami.

 _\- Bon, on fait quoi ?_

 _\- On ne va pas rester ici. Autant entrer._

Aemi haussa des épaules pour acquiescer et les deux jeunes entrèrent dans l'arène.


	4. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 :**

 _L'appel à l'héroïsme_

 _\- 28 !_

 _\- 12 !_

 _\- 37 !_

Au loin, les deux jeunes entendaient les autres candidats compter leurs points. La seule chose qui traversait l'esprit d'Aemi en ce moment même, c'était de savoir ce que faisait Maeko. Dans la précipitation, la blonde était partie à fond sans elle, et depuis elle n'avait aucune nouvelle. Elle espérait simplement que tout se passait bien pour sa meilleure amie. Elle se fit sortir de ses pensées quand Hitoshi lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

 _\- On s'est fait repérer._

Il désigna d'un mouvement de tête un robot qui leur fonçait dessus. D'un geste rapide, elle enleva ses mains des poches de sa veste. Elle poussa gentiment le violet vers le mur et tendit son autre main devant elle. Quatre cercles lumineux apparurent sur ses iris turquoise, dont un se dessinant dans ses pupilles. Sa main tendue s'éclaira légèrement d'une douce lumière et elle balaya l'espace devant elle. Soudainement, le robot cessa sa course folle. Il tourna ce qui lui servait de tête, cherchant sa cible, mais il ne voyait plus rien. Dans le silence le plus total, Aemi attrapa la manche de Shinso et l'entraina discrètement vers une ruelle, pour se mettre en sécurité. Une fois à l'ombre d'un immeuble, elle désactiva son Alter, et ses yeux redevinrent normaux.

 _\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de faire ?_ demanda le garçon, en regardant la main.

 _\- J'ai dévié la lumière autour de nous pour nous rendre invisible,_ expliqua-t-elle en fourrant à nouveau les mains dans ses poches.

 _\- Bien pensé,_ lâcha-t-il avec un très léger sourire _._

 _\- Merci. J'aurai pu perturber son système central avec mon champ électromagnétique, mais je préfère ne pas utiliser d'électricité._

 _\- Tu peux tenir longtemps ?_

 _\- Je sais pas, mon corps chauffe vite. Faut qu'on retrouve Maeko par contre._

 _\- On va essayer de rester discrets, et tu ne l'utiliseras quand cas de dernier recours._

 _\- Yep._

Le plan étant énoncé, les deux ados se dirigèrent vers l'autre bout de la ruelle. Ils se firent surprendre par la voix de Present Mic, qui leur annonça qu'il ne leur restait plus que six minutes dix.

 _\- La vache, ça doit pas être facile d'être à côté de lui en permanence,_ souffla Aemi qui avait sursauté.

 _\- Je plains ses collègues,_ lâcha Hitoshi en regardant la tour où le héros pro était perché.

 _\- La même,_ sourit la jeune fille en sortant de la ruelle.

Il lâcha un rictus avant de la suivre. Mais ils n'eurent pas à aller bien loin pour retrouver la personne qu'ils cherchaient. Maeko se trouvait de l'autre côté de la rue, accompagnée de Yuri. Aemi fut soulagée de voir qu'elle se portait bien. En revanche, le fait qu'elle soit en train de hurler en courant dans leur direction n'était pas vraiment un bon signe. Peu de temps après, un robot plus imposant que le premier qu'ils avaient croisé tourna dans la rue et fonça à toute vitesse vers eux. C'était un trois points.

\- _Maeko, transperce-le !_ cria-t-elle.

- _Je peux pas ! Il est trop solide pour mon cristal !_

- _L'alter de l'autre fille, c'est la téléportation, non ?_ demanda précipitamment Hitoshi.

\- _Moins de 50 kg_ , précisa Aemi en cherchant une solution pour les sauver.

\- _Il y a des poutres dans la ruelle. Elle peut les utiliser en les faisant apparaître dans le robot._

- _Oh pas con !_

Aemi fit volte face et brandit sa main droite vers le tas de poutres en fer qui gisait sur le sol. De fins arcs bleutés apparurent et partirent de sa main vers les barres de fer. Celles-ci se soulevèrent petit à petit et Aemi les balança sur les deux jeunes filles, en leur criant le plan.

- _Téléporte-les directement dans le robot !_

Maeko s'arrêta brusquement, histoire de ne pas se prendre une poutre en pleine face, et Yuri tendit ses deux mains vers l'avant. Ce fut sa main droite qui toucha en premier l'une des poutres, qui disparu instantanément pour réapparaitre au dessus du robot. La brune s'efforça de toucher toutes les poutres pour les placer au dessus du robot, qui se fit écraser sous le poids de celles-ci. Le tas de ferraille finit par exploser à cause d'un court circuit.

\- _Super ! Tu viens de faire trois points !_ s'exclama Maeko en s'approchant.

Yuri poussa un long soupir de soulagement, pour évacuer le stress. Les adolescents se rassemblèrent, et Aemi en profita pour inspecter l'état de Maeko. Elle avait l'air en bonne santé, quoiqu'un peu fatiguée.

\- _Alors, vous en êtes où ?_ finit-elle par demander.

 _\- Yuri, trois points, moi quatre. On a pas pu faire grand-chose, les autres sont trop rapides et les robots super agressifs._

 _\- C'est super du-_

Yuri ne put même pas finir sa phrase qu'un autre robot défonça le mur pour se retrouver juste derrière eux. Aemi put à peine tourner la tête. Elle ne pourrait pas agir à temps. Elle voulut entamer un mouvement de défense pour protéger Hitoshi qui se trouvait en première ligne mais quelqu'un la devança. Une forme percuta violemment le robot, qui alla s'écraser sur l'autre mur à côté d'eux. Des débris volèrent dans tous les sens mais rien ne les toucha. Un dôme blanchâtre les entourait.

\- _Ouf, c'était moins une !_ fit une voix masculine dans leur dos.

Les quatre adolescents se retournèrent dans un même geste, découvrant un garçon de taille moyenne à la mâchoire étonnamment carrée et aux cheveux châtains foncés. Une douce enveloppe lumineuse l'entourait. C'était lui la source du bouclier.

\- _Désolé pour le vacarme, Hitomi ne fait jamais dans la dentelle_ , plaisanta-t-il.

\- _Ah, j'ai de la poussière plein les cheveux maintenant !_ s'écria une demoiselle depuis l'énorme nuage de fumée.

Une silhouette se précisa, et une jeune fille de taille moyenne aux longs cheveux châtains s'avança vers eux en époussetant son pull. Elle ressemblait un peu au garçon : mêmes yeux et même sourire. Ils devaient être membre de la même famille.

\- _Enchanté les gens !_ s'exclama cette fameuse jeune fille. _Je suis Okuda Hitomi, et voici mon jumeau Toshiro ! J'espère que je ne vous ai pas trop bousculé, j'ai voulu intervenir avant que vous ne finissiez en crêpe !_

Et elle éclata de rire. Hitoshi et Aemi se lancèrent un regard intrigué, ne comprenant pas trop la situation.

\- _Bon, on va vous laisser !_ lança Toshiro. _Il ne reste plus que quatre minutes avant la fin de l'exam et on n'a encore pas assez de points. A plus tard !_

La fratrie s'apprêtait à partir lorsque soudainement, le sol se mit à trembler. Les adolescents essayèrent de rester debout et par réflexe, Hitoshi attrapa Maeko par le col, voyant que celle-ci était sur le point de s'aplatir sur le goudron.

\- _C'était quoi ça ?_ fit Yuri une fois les secousses terminées, peu rassurée.

\- _Je ne sais pas trop_ … déclara Maeko, avant de se tourner vers son ami à la tignasse violette. _Merci._

Une ombre les couvrit brusquement, alors qu'un crissement métallique retentit dans toute la zone. Les six jeunes levèrent la tête en même temps et découvrirent avec horreur le quatrième type de robot : celui à 0 point.

 _\- Oh mon dieu …_

 _\- Ils sont pas sérieux …_

 _\- C'est une blague, par pitié …_

 _\- Dites-moi que je rêve !_

 _\- Désolée, mais t'es bien réveillée._

 _\- C'est ça le robot à 0 point ?!_

 _\- Des missiles !_

Yuri venait d'hurler en voyant quatre missiles leur foncer dessus. Toshiro activa son bouclier pour tous les protéger. Ils furent secoués par la violente explosion mais personne ne fut blessé. Toshiro en était le premier surpris.

 _\- Je ne pensais pas que mon bouclier pouvait encaisser l'explosion de quatre missiles …_

\- _La puissance doit être diminuée,_ contra Hitoshi. _Ils n'ont pas pour but de nous tuer._

\- _Haha, dommage, j'aimais bien ma théorie aussi,_ ria l'autre garçon, sans pour autant désactiver la protection.

- _Il faut partir !_ s'écria Yuri, paniquée. _On ne doit pas rester là !_

\- J _e ne peux pas bouger si mon Alter est activé,_ rétorqua Toshiro.

\- _Si on se met à courir, on aura plus de protection. C'est trop risqué, il peut à tout moment nous tirer dessus à nouveau !_ expliqua Hitomi.

\- _On ne peut pas rester là pour autant !_ protesta Maeko _. On va se faire écraser !_

Comme pour affirmer ses dires, le robot géant, qui faisait la taille des immeubles, s'appuya sur l'un d'entre eux, ce qui eut pour effet d'affaisser le bâtiment entier. Le groupe le regarda, tiraillé entre se faire écraser ou se faire tirer dessus. Le débat reprit son cours, les paroles devenant de plus en plus précipitées. Aemi les regardait faire d'un œil neutre, et de temps en temps, elle observait l'avancée du géant. Les autres n'arrivant pas à se décider et commençant à se disputer, elle prit une décision. Elle allait agir.

Hitoshi regardait aussi le débat, mais il en fut sortit quand il vit Aemi bouger. Elle enleva sa veste de sport, et la lui confia sans un mot.

\- _Aemi ?_ Murmura-t-il, surpris.

\- _Je m'en charge._

La jeune fille posa sa main sur la surface qui les protégeait pour voir si elle pouvait passer et la traversa comme si de rien n'était. La discussion se stoppa net, et tous la regardait, choqués.

\- _Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout ?!_ s'écria Hitomi. _Elle veut mourir ou quoi ?!_

 _\- Nomura-san, reviens !_ s'exclama Yuri, paniquée à l'idée qu'elle se fasse blesser.

\- _Aemi !_ cria Maeko. _Ce n'est pas parce qu'il ne te rapporte pas de point que tu dois forcément foncer pour nous protéger !_

 _\- Ça n'a rien à voir avec les points, Maeko,_ rétorqua-t-elle d'une voix étonnement calme. _C'est trop dangereux de courir en sachant qu'on peut se faire tirer dessus. Il vaut mieux que je le neutralise_.

- _Mais comment tu veux neutraliser un truc pareil ?!_ s'emporta Hitomi. _T'as vu la taille de ce machin ?!_

Aemi tourna la tête vers elle, dévoilant ses pupilles entourées de cercles lumineux. Ce regard glacial que lui donnaient ces pupilles leur fit froid dans le dos. L'énervement d'Hitomi disparut complètement, laissant place à de l'inquiétude et de l'incompréhension. Toshiro tourna la tête vers les deux amis de la jeune fille, tandis que celle-ci faisait face à l'automate géant.

 _\- Vous n'allez pas l'arrêter ?_

 _\- Non,_ rétorqua Maeko dans un sourire crispé. _Dès qu'elle a décidé d'une chose, c'est quasiment impossible de la faire changer d'avis._

 _\- Je ne sais pas à quel point son Alter est puissant, mais faut qu'elle se raisonne, elle ne va jamais y arriver !_ intervint Hitomi.

Yuri écoutait d'une oreille ce que les autres disaient et gardait les yeux rivés sur l'adolescente. Elle sentait que le robot n'allait pas lui poser de problème. La phrase qu'Aemi avait dite avant le début de l'épreuve lui tournait dans la tête. Si sa mère voulait la faire devenir une héroïne, elle devait avoir un Alter très pratique pour sauver des vies ou alors un Alter surpuissant. Et Aemi faisait partie de la seconde catégorie.

Le robot ferma son imposant poing et le dirigea aussi vite qu'il put vers la petite ado qui lui faisait face. Elle ne se démonta pas pour autant. Une onde de choc se produisit autour d'elle, et des éclairs bleutés jaillirent de son corps pour aller s'écraser contre le robot, les murs et le sol. Elle leva brusquement sa main gauche et avant qu'il ne puisse l'atteindre, le bras de la machine explosa, répandant des plaques de métal et autres composants partout autour d'elle. Soudainement déséquilibré par le manque de poids à l'avant de son corps, l'automate commença une lente chute vers l'avant.

La foudre bleue qu'Aemi produisait devint de plus en plus puissante, creusant des cratères là où elle frappait. Elle se mit à envelopper le robot, et Aemi leva très lentement son bras droit devant elle, comme s'il rencontrait une résistance. Le robot grinça, et s'éleva petit à petit dans les airs, sous le regard effaré des autres participants. Une fois qu'il eut atteint les quelques mètres de hauteur, Aemi se pencha très légèrement en avant. L'intensité du champ électromagnétique qu'elle produisait autour de la machine était tel que le fer commençait à rougir et à se plier, dans un long crissement semblable à un hurlement d'agonie. La jeune fille rassembla ses deux mains devant elle et le robot se compacta violement, créant une immense explosion qui balaya tout sur son passage. Les adolescents protégés par le bouclier durent détourner le regard pour ne pas finir aveugles. Ce qui restait de la machine tomba au sol dans un bruit sourd, soulevant un imposant nuage de poussière.

Le bouclier céda, Toshiro n'étant pas habitué à le maintenir aussi longtemps. La poussière arriva à leur hauteur, causant des crises de toux. Inquiète, Maeko partit en courant pour rejoindre son amie, car Aemi n'avait pas été protégé de l'explosion. La voyant partir, Hitoshi s'élança à sa suite, lui aussi inquiet. Ils n'entendaient rien émanant de l'endroit où elle se situait avant l'explosion et ne voyaient rien à cause de la fumée. Alors que Maeko cédait petit à petit à la panique, ils entendirent une quinte de toux provenant d'un immeuble sur la gauche.

\- _Aemi ?! Tu vas bien ?_ s'écria la blonde, proche du bâtiment.

- _Ça serait cool si quelqu'un pouvait venir … m'aider en fait,_ souffla douloureusement l'autre jeune fille.

\- _Reste-là,_ ordonna Hitoshi à Maeko, qui s'apprêtait à rentrer dans le hall en ruine.

Ce fut lui qui entra dans le bâtiment, tandis que les trois adolescents restant se regroupaient autour de la grande blonde. La poussière s'était même infiltrée à l'intérieur, ce qui rendait l'atmosphère lourde. Alors qu'il cherchait à tâtons, une ombre se forma devant lui. Une petite silhouette, en train de soulever une énorme plaque en métal pour s'extirper de dessous. Il s'approcha donc plus rapidement, rejoignant Aemi quand elle fit basculer la plaque sur le côté. Son corps chancela en avant, et il la rattrapa in extremis.

 _\- Ça va ?_

 _\- J'ai connu mieux,_ grimaça-t-elle en retour, avant de tousser. _J'ai avalé de la poussière, c'est dégueulasse !_

Il soupira, soulagé. Le garçon passa le bras de son amie sur son épaule pour la soutenir, et l'aider à sortir. A l'extérieur, l'air était beaucoup plus respirable, pour le plus grand bonheur de la jeune fille. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se poser un peu, mais c'était sans compter sur Maeko qui lui sauta presque dessus pour la secouer dans tous les sens.

- _Non mais ça va pas ou quoi ?! T'aurais pu gravement te blesser !_ s'égosilla la blonde.

En la secouant, du sang gicla sur son pull, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire crier encore plus fort.

\- _Oh putain ! Aemi ! Ça va ?!_

 _\- Si t'arrêtais de me hurler dans les oreilles et de me secouer dans tous les sens, je t'assure que ça irait beaucoup mieux,_ grommela la concernée.

- _'scuse, j'ai paniqué,_ s'excusa-t-elle en se calmant. _T'es sûre que ça va ?_

 _\- J'ai le corps un peu engourdi et je ne vois plus rien, mais ça va._

 _\- Ah oui, tes yeux, j'avais oublié …_ soupira Maeko en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche. _Je vais te nettoyer un peu, tu fais peur à tout le monde._

En effet, les trois nouveaux de la bande étaient complètement livides et horrifiés de l'état de la plus petite d'entre eux.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas,_ les rassura Aemi. _C'est un des effets secondaires de mon Alter si je l'utilise à une trop haute intensité. Je deviens aveugle temporairement et je saigne des yeux, mais c'est normal._

 _\- Et ça dure combien de temps ?_ réussit difficilement à articuler Hitomi.

- _Une dizaine de minutes, ça va revenir progressivement._

 _\- Tu n'as pas mal ?_ demanda Yuri, les mains plaquée devant sa bouche.

 _\- Un peu, mais j'y suis habituée._

 _ **\- L'examen est terminéééééééé !**_

La puissante voix de Present Mic retentit, les faisant tous sursauter. Avec ce qu'il venait de se passer, ils avaient légèrement oublié qu'ils étaient en examen.

\- _Bon, ben, on a échoué je pense,_ soupira Toshiro avec un sourire triste.

- _Dommage,_ poursuivit Hitomi avec la même expression.

\- _Ça vous dit d'aller manger quelque chose au centre-commercial ?_ proposa Aemi, comme si c'était une situation normale.

\- _T'as vraiment que ça à dire dans ce genre de moment ?_ sourit Maeko, amusée.

- _Je meurs de faim ! Je viens de cramer toutes mes réserves pour vous empêcher de finir en crêpe !_

 _\- On va commencer par te sortir de là, et on verra après_ , rectifia Hitoshi, désespéré par son attitude.

Avec Maeko, ils l'aidèrent à se relever et se dirigèrent tous les six vers la sortie. Du coin de l'œil, Yuri zieuta le tableau des scores, et fit une drôle de tête en voyant leurs maigres résultats : Okuda Hitomi – 5 points Shirogane Maeko – 4 points Takanashi Yuri – 3 points Okuda Toshiro – 0 points Shinso Hitoshi – 0 points Nomura Aemi – 0 points. Jamais ils ne seraient acceptés en filière héroïque, mais il restait quand même un espoir de finir en filière générale. Ce fut sur cette pensée qu'elle rattrapa le groupe, elle aussi commençant à avoir faim.


	5. Chapitre 3

**Chapitre 3 :**

 _La rentrée des classes_

Le réveil sonna brusquement, sortant Aemi de sa torpeur nocturne dans un bond. Elle n'était pas prête. D'une humeur massacrante, elle frappa vigoureusement sur le réveil pour l'éteindre avant de s'assoir sur le lit en tailleur. Six-heure du matin. Six-putain-d'heure du matin. Pourquoi avait-elle dû être acceptée dans ce lycée où elle n'avait même pas envie d'aller ? Aemi se frotta le visage avec ses mains pour se réveiller et finit par se lever. Elle s'avança jusqu'à la chaise de son bureau, où était posé son uniforme. Elle grimaça en le prenant dans ses mains.

 _"Dieu que c'est moche."_

Sur cette sympathique remarque, elle quitta sa chambre pour la salle de bain afin de se préparer. De gestes automatiques, elle se lava les dents, se brossa les cheveux et revêtit l'uniforme de U.A. La jeune fille se regarda dans le grand miroir, et prit un air dégoûté. La veste était beaucoup trop raide, lui donnant un air bouffi. La jeune fille n'était pas fine, et l'uniforme appuyait quelques unes de ses courbes qu'elle détestait. Et malheureusement pour elle, ce n'était pas sa poitrine, qui était presque inexistante. Le collant noir qu'elle portait cachait légèrement ses jambes en chair, mais musclées, cependant ce n'était pas encore ça. Et cette jupe.

 _\- Définitivement, il est horrible ce vert. Ah non, ça va pas le faire._

Elle finit par défaire les boutons de son veston, et elle put enfin respirer un peu. L'uniforme semblait un peu petit pour elle, mais si elle avait prit la taille au dessus, elle aurait littéralement flotté dedans. En maudissant sa morphologie, elle quitta la salle de bain et passa prendre son sac de cours dans sa chambre avant de descendre dans la cuisine pour manger. L'adolescente se mit à table sous les yeux de son père et entama le petit-déjeuner, que sa mère lui avait préparé, en le saluant.

- _Prête pour ton premier jour ?_ lui demanda-t-il en nouant sa cravate. _Pas trop stressée ?_

\- _Non, ça va. Je suis avec Hitoshi et Maeko, donc tout va bien._

\- _Oh, ils ont été acceptés ?_ lança sa mère en arrivant depuis la chambre du fond. _C'est une super nouvelle ! Ton uniforme te va à merveille ! Oh, je suis tellement fière de toi !_

La femme l'enlaça par derrière pour la serrer fort dans ses bras, avant de repartir vers son mari et de l'embrasser.

 _\- Bon, je suis déjà en retard, je file. A ce soir !_

 _\- A ce soir._

 _\- 'lut._

La porte d'entrée claqua, et le silence revint. Aemi finit sa tartine et leva les yeux vers son père.

 _\- Tu dis rien à maman, mais cet uniforme est moche, et l'élastique de la jupe me serre le gras du ventre._

 _\- Ah ça, tu ne peux rien y faire,_ ria son père, surpris par la soudaine franchise de sa fille. _Surtout ne le dit pas à ta mère, elle va vouloir te mettre au régime._

 _\- J'ai pas le droit de faire de régime, le gras c'est vital pour moi._

 _\- C'est la vie, que veux-tu ?_ fit-il en haussant des épaules.

- _Mais c'est injuste !_ geignit-elle en retour. _Pourquoi, toi, t'as pas besoin de gras pour contrer les effets de ton Alter ?_

 _\- Parce que je suis trop fort !_ rétorqua-t-il en gonflant ses biceps, faisant presque craquer la veste de son costume.

 _\- Arrête-toi, tu vas pas pouvoir passer la porte tellement ta tête est en train d'enfler._

 _\- T'inquiète pas pour moi, je passerai par la fenêtre si c'est le cas ! Allez, passe une bonne journée !_

L'homme lui sourit et passa la porte, sous le regard amusée de sa fille. Pire qu'un gosse. Aemi se dépêcha de finir son bol de chocolat et alla mettre ses chaussures dans l'entrée. Elle vérifia qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et l'heure, puis elle ferma la porte à clé. Etant légèrement en retard, elle trottina vers l'intersection où l'attendait déjà Hitoshi, accroupi à côté d'un chat blanc pour le caresser.

 _\- Désolée de t'avoir fait attendre !_ s'exclama-t-elle en s'arrêtant à sa hauteur.

 _\- Tu as eu du mal à te lever ?_

 _\- Comme tous les matins j'ai envie de te dire,_ soupira la jeune fille.

 _\- T'es irrécupérable,_ sourit-il légèrement.

 _\- Je sais, et j'assume,_ sourit-elle en retour.

Les deux ados se mirent en route dans un silence reposant. Juste avant d'entrer dans la station de tram, Aemi partit acheter le dernier numéro du Shonen Jump qui venait de paraître. Pendant ce temps là, Maeko les avait rejoint, ayant failli louper son réveil. Les trois amis entrèrent dans la station, et ce fut le début de la catastrophe. Les rames étaient bondées de personnes allant travailler, ou d'écoliers. Mal à l'aise, ils durent presque s'entasser les uns sur les autres pour pouvoir y rentrer. A peine un quart d'heure passé dedans qu'Aemi regrettait déjà d'être sortie de son lit. Et sa petite taille n'arrangeait rien. A moitié collée contre une barre en fer, elle avait le coude d'un employé en plein dans les côtes et ça devenait vraiment douloureux.

\- _J'vais finir par le taser …_ marmonna-t-elle en essayant de se dégager.

Sans un mot, Hitoshi passa sa main dans le dos de la jeune fille et la cala entre le coude de l'homme et les malheureuses côtes d'Aemi, tout en la ramenant contre lui. Elle se retrouva donc collée à son ami, la tête dans son épaule.

\- _Qu-qu'est-ce tu fous ?!_ réussit-elle à baragouiner, gênée.

\- _J'en ai marre de t'entendre te plaindre,_ rétorqua-t-il, toujours aussi stoïque.

Du coin de l'œil, Aemi put voir le grand sourire sadique qui étirait le visage de Maeko, avec ce petit regard malicieux qui la caractérisait tant quand elle s'apprêtait à faire une connerie. La brune lui lança un regard noir, se traduisant par : « Tu fais, ne serait-ce, qu'un seul commentaire, et je t'électrocute sur le champ ». Le quart d'heure restant lui parut atrocement long, et elle bondit presque hors de la rame quand ils arrivèrent à leur arrêt. Maeko la suivit en riant, tandis qu'Hitoshi se contentait de pousser un long soupir exaspéré. Ils entamèrent l'ascension vers leur nouveau lycée, qui se trouvait au sommet d'une colline boisée. Les cerisiers étaient en fleurs, déversant leurs pétales sur l'allée menant à l'imposant bâtiment. Aemi regardait les arbres d'un air distrait et sursauta quand Maeko se mit à crier.

 _\- Oh mais c'est Takanashi-chan ! Heyyyy !_

Une tête familière se tourna vers la grande blonde qui agitait frénétiquement son bras au dessus de sa tête. Avec un sourire, la jeune fille s'approcha.

 _\- Bonjour ! Je suis contente de voir que vous avez été acceptés aussi !_ lança-t-elle en s'arrêtant à leur hauteur.

- _Tu es en quelle classe ?_ fit précipitamment Maeko.

- _Euh, en 1-C il me semble …_ sourit Yuri, gênée.

- _Tu es dans la même classe que nous ! C'est trop bien !_ s'exclama la blonde en la prenant dans ses bras.

\- _Maeko, ne l'étouffe pas encore, elle n'a même pas fait sa première journée,_ lâcha Aemi en la dépassant pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

Yuri fut étonnée de la voir ici, elle ne pensait pas que la demoiselle serait prise. Maeko l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraina à la suite des deux autres. Leurs pas résonnèrent dans l'immense couloir du lycée, tandis qu'ils regardaient d'un air désemparé la structure du bâtiment.

 _\- C'est ridiculement énorme,_ marmonna Aemi en lorgnant les imposantes portes allant jusqu'au plafond.

\- _C'est l'esprit de U.A !_ s'exclama Maeko, enjouée.

Ils parvinrent enfin à la porte de la salle 1-C, et ils lurent leur numéro de place sur la fiche collée à celle-ci.

\- _Oh, c'est génial, on est tous à côté cette année !_ s'enjoua Maeko en entrant.

- _Pourquoi je ne suis jamais au fond_ … geignit la petite châtain.

- _Parce qu'on sait tous que tu passerais ton temps à dormir,_ lâcha Hitoshi avec un petit sourire narquois.

- _C'est qu'à moitié vrai !_ contra la jeune fille en entrant dans la salle.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà présents, assis à leur place, et leur jetèrent un regard avant de retourner à leurs occupations. Les quatre adolescents s'installèrent à leur place : Maeko et Hitoshi au fond et Yuri et Aemi respectivement devant eux. Ces deux dernières se retournèrent pour discuter, le temps que leur professeur principal arrive.

Une petite dizaine de minutes plus tard, deux nouvelles têtes firent leurs apparitions dans la salle de classe. Maeko bondit sur ses jambes en désignant la fille qui venait d'entrer, et celle-ci fit de même.

 _\- La blonde !_

 _\- L'hystérique !_

Elles se sautèrent dans les bras, heureuse de se retrouver. Aemi eut du mal à replacer cette fille, mais ce fut plus facile lorsqu'elle vit la personne qui l'accompagnait : il s'agissait tout simplement de Toshiro et Hitomi. Il était vrai que la blonde et Hitomi avaient sympathisé lors de la sortie improvisée après l'examen d'entrée.

\- _C'est super que vous ayez été acceptés !_ lança Toshiro en s'installant à la droite d'Hitoshi.

\- _J'pensais qu'on n'allait pas se revoir, je suis trop contente !_ s'exclama Hitomi en serrant fort Maeko contre elle.

\- _On a eu de très bons résultats à l'examen écrit, c'est pour ça,_ expliqua Maeko avec un grand sourire.

- _Enfin, ça doit être une action du Saint Esprit pour Aemi,_ rectifia Hitoshi.

- _Mais je t'emmerde ! Je ne suis pas si nulle que ça !_ objecta la concernée, offensée.

\- _Allez, allez les enfants, on arrête de chahuter !_ fit une voix enjouée depuis le tableau.

Tous les élèves se retournèrent pour découvrir leur professeur principal : une jeune femme dans la trentaine, aux cheveux bouclés lui arrivant aux épaules de couleur écarlate, aux yeux dorés et au doux sourire. Sa silhouette restait svelte, mais cela se voyait qu'elle était musclée. Une fois qu'elle obtint le silence et que ses élèves furent assis, elle frappa dans ses mains, visiblement joyeuse.

\- _Bonjour à vous tous ! Je m'appelle Akame Tsutsuji, je serais votre professeur principal et votre professeur d'Histoire pour le restant de l'année. J'espère que tout se passera bien entre nous, et si vous avez un problème, même minime, n'hésitez pas à venir me voir !_

Contents de voir que leur professeur principal semblait être une personne agréable et gentille, les élèves se levèrent dans un même geste pour s'incliner afin de la saluer.

\- _Comme nous allons passez toute l'année ensemble, j'aimerai que vous vous présentiez à la classe,_ poursuivit leur professeur. _Et pour que ce soit équitable, je vais également me présenter !_

Sous le regard surpris de ses élèves, la jeune femme passa devant son bureau et s'appuya contre celui-ci, tout en croisant les bras.

- _Je m'appelle donc Akame Tsutsuji, mais mon nom d'héroïne est Scarlet. Je suis originaire d'Hokkaido, mais je suis venue ici au lycée pour poursuivre mon rêve d'être une héroïne. Je possède l'Alter Mains Thermiques, qui me permet de faire chauffer mes mains jusqu'à faire fondre du métal. Voilà pour moi, à vous maintenant._

Elle leur offrit un grand sourire, et prit un calepin pour prendre des notes. Les élèves commencèrent donc chacun leur tour à se présenter, donnant parfois quelques anecdotes. Malgré la bonne ambiance qui régnait, trois personnes étaient tendu et réfléchissaient durement à ce qu'ils allaient dire : Maeko, Hitoshi et Aemi. Non pas parce qu'ils étaient timides au point de ne pas pouvoir parler devant une classe, mais surtout parce qu'il y avait des points qu'ils ne voulaient pas mettre en avant. Le tour d'Aemi fut venu, étant la première de ses amis. D'un air neutre, elle se leva, comme le faisait les autres, et entama sa présentation.

 _\- Je m'appelle Nomura Aemi, et je vis à Musutafu depuis mes quatre ans. Si mon nom dit quelque chose à l'un d'entre vous, c'est parce que mon père était un héros avant de partir en retraite prématurée. Mon Alter est une sorte de mélange de ceux de mes parents : je peux manipuler les ondes comme ma mère, et j'ai hérité des électrocystes de mon père, ce qui me permet de produire une certaine quantité d'électricité. Voilà pour ma présentation._

La jeune fille s'inclina poliment, avant de se rassoir. Tsutsuji finit de prendre des notes, avant de lever la tête vers la petite brune avec son doux sourire.

- _Je vois, tu es donc la fille d'Electro et la petite fille de Mikoto._

Aemi tiqua au dernier nom, et fronça les sourcils.

 _\- Vous connaissiez ma grand-mère ?_ demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

 _\- Haha, je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de la rencontrer, mais elle était mon idole quand j'étais jeune !_

 _\- Maintenant qu'on en parle, je crois que mon père m'en a déjà parlé,_ fit un autre garçon de la classe. _Nomura Mikoto, c'est ça ?_

 _\- Nomura Mikoto ? Tu veux dire la plus puissante electromaster de sa génération ?_

Chacun y alla de son petit commentaire, accentuant la gêne de la jeune fille. Elle n'aimait pas parler d'elle, et encore moins de sa famille. Heureusement, Tsutsuji fit gentiment taire la classe, pour que les présentations puissent continuer. Ce fut donc au tour de Yuri, probablement la seule personne dans cette classe à avoir du mal à parler en public.

 _\- Je … Je m'appelle Takanashi Yuri, et je viens de Tokyo … Mon Alter me permet de téléporter tout corps, organique ou non, pesant moins de cinquante kilos dans un rayon de trois kilomètres. Mais je ne peux pas téléporter un objet dans un autre. Voilà, voilà …_

- _Merci Takanashi-san,_ sourit la prof.

Ce fut donc au tour de Hitomi, qui se leva avec entrain.

\- _Enchantée tout le monde, je suis Okuda Hitomi ! Comme mon frère jumeau est avec moi dans la classe, ne vous gênez pas pour m'appeler par mon prénom ! Ça sera plus facile pour la compréhension. Mon Alter, c'est Départ Arrêté : si je suis à l'arrêt, je peux me propulser sur une centaine de mètres grâce à de l'énergie que j'accumule dans mes jambes. J'espère qu'on passera une bonne année tous ensembles !_

 _\- Merci pour ton entrain, Okuda-san ! Je présume que c'est le tour de ton frère maintenant._

 _\- Enchanté !_ fit Toshiro en se levant à son tour. _Bon, ben du coup, je suis le jumeau d'Hitomi, vous pouvez m'appeler Toshiro pour la facilité. J'ai hérité de l'Alter de mon père qui me permet de créer un bouclier de sept mètres de diamètre._

 _\- Super ! Ça serait un super Alter pour un héros ! Merci pour ta présentation._

Toshiro se rassit avec le sourire aux lèvres, et ce fut à Hitoshi de se présenter. Toujours avec son air stoïque, il en décontenança plus d'un.

\- _Je m'appelle Shinso Hitoshi et je suis originaire de la région de Saitama. Mon Alter me permet de prendre le contrôle du corps de la personne que je cible. J'ai pour ambition d'entrer en filière héroïque._

Il y eut des murmures suite à son discours, mais il n'en tint pas compte. Il en avait l'habitude : depuis qu'il avait éveillé son pouvoir, il était sujet à des moqueries. Pourquoi vouloir devenir un héros, alors que son Alter se prêtait plus au coté sombre de la société qu'étaient les vilains. Il avait vécu les brimades de ses camarades depuis sa petite enfance, et il n'y avait que l'année dernière qu'il avait eu droit à un peu de répit, grâce à sa rencontre avec une certaine petite brune qui lui lançait actuellement un regard compatissant avec un léger sourire.

\- _Quel Alter puissant !_ fit la prof, surprise. _Je suis contente de voir que tu es motivé à entrer en filière héroïque, tu auras tout mon soutien._

Ce fut au tour du garçon d'être déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas l'habitude qu'on le soutienne de cette manière, mais il se sentit soulagé : l'année s'annonçait meilleure que les précédentes. Maeko se mit donc sur ses deux pieds : c'était à son tour.

\- _Enchantée de vous rencontrer, je suis Shirogane Maeko ! J'ai été dans le même collège que Shinso-kun et je connais Aemi depuis que nous sommes petites. Mon Alter me permet de créer du cristal, mais il n'est pas trop solide malheureusement. Mon rêve est de devenir une héroïne pour suivre les pas de mon père !_

\- _Je suis sûre que ton père doit déjà être fier de toi ! Merci Shirogane-san. Bien, maintenant que les présentations sont faites, je vais vous expliquer le programme de l'année et nous allons pouvoir commencer les cours._

Ce fut ainsi que leur première journée débuta, dans une relative bonne humeur. La pause de midi arriva et les six adolescents restèrent en classe pour manger leur bentô, ayant anticipé l'énorme population qu'il y aurait dans le réfectoire. Aemi eut à peine le temps de finir de manger, que Tsutsuji apparut à l'entrée de la salle.

\- _Nomura-san, le directeur aimerait te voir._


	6. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4**

 _Convocation_

Les pas d'Aemi et de Tsutsuji résonnaient dans les longs corridors vides du lycée. La jeune fille suivait son professeur sans un mot, se demandant simplement pourquoi le directeur voulait la voir aussi tôt dans l'année. Elle n'avait fait aucune bêtise encore, selon elle, il n'y avait donc pas de raison à ce qu'elle soit convoquée. Son professeur s'arrêta devant une grande porte, étonnement moins imposante que celles des salles de classes, et toqua. Elle fut invitée à entrer, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder suivit de près par son élève.

La jeune fille se trouva décontenancée par le physique du principal de l'établissement : elle n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il s'agissait d'une souris, d'un chien ou d'un ours. A côté de lui se trouvait un homme à l'apparence négligée, qui semblait être ennuyé de se trouver ici. Il y avait aussi le héros blond très mince, Present Mic, ainsi qu'une femme très bien formée à la tenue provocatrice.

« _Où est-ce que je suis tombée encore_ … soupira mentalement Aemi, exaspérée. ».

\- _Nous t'attendions, Nomura Aemi,_ commença le directeur en lui indiquant une chaise face au bureau, avec son éternel sourire. _Viens t'assoir, je te prie._

La demoiselle obéit sans un mot, faisant face à ce qu'elle appelait le Purgatoire. Etrangement, ils ne semblaient pas lui vouloir de mal, mais elle n'arrivait pas à être à l'aise dans cette pièce. L'ambiance en devenait étouffante.

\- _J'aimerai rediscuter de ton dossier avec mes collègues,_ poursuivit la créature, _et avoir des explications sur certains points._

Ne comprenant pas trop où ils voulaient en venir, Aemi acquiesça d'un simple mouvement de la tête, peu confiante. Pourquoi rediscuter son dossier ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Elle espérait sincèrement que sa grand-mère maternelle n'avait pas encore fait des siennes. L'adolescente reporta son attention sur l'espèce de souris habillée d'un costume qui ouvrait un dossier. Très certainement son dossier scolaire.

\- _Nomura Aemi, tu étais au collège Nabu l'année dernière. Elève d'un niveau moyen, avec d'excellentes notes en Histoire et en Sport, mais des lacunes en Mathématiques et Physique-Chimie._

Pour le moment, rien d'anormal. Aemi se détendit très légèrement. S'il comptait faire un récapitulatif de son année scolaire, tout devrait bien se passer. N'est-ce pas ?

\- _En ayant reçu ta candidature, j'ai demandé à tes professeurs un petit rapport te concernant. Parce que je trouvais ça étrange qu'avec un Alter comme le tien, tu n'aies pas demandé la filière héroïque comme la plupart de tes camarades._

La tension remonta soudainement.

« _Je le savais ! Je le savais que ça allait merder à un moment !_ s'exclama-t-elle intérieurement. »

\- _Elève n'ayant jamais eu un quelconque intérêt pour les héros, peu encline à sociabiliser avec l'ensemble de la classe, et ayant une utilisation presque abusive de son Alter sur ses camarades. Tu sais que l'utilisation de ton Alter est proscrite dans un lieu public ?_

La demoiselle acquiesça d'un petit mouvement de tête. Bien sûr qu'elle le savait, son père lui faisait assez souvent la morale comme ça. Pourtant, selon elle, ce n'était pas une utilisation abusive. Mais ça, ils ne le comprendraient jamais puisqu'ils n'en connaitraient pas les causes.

\- _Je vais être honnête avec toi. Avec un dossier pareil, tu n'aurais pas dû entrer ici._

 _\- Sans paraître insolente, pourquoi suis-je parvenue à passer ?_

Toutes les personnes présentes tournèrent la tête vers elle pour la fixer, ce qui eut pour effet de la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise. Avait-elle dit quelque chose de mal ? Elle voulait simplement savoir. Le sourire de l'animal s'agrandit. Il descendit de son fauteuil pour faire le tour du bureau et se poster à côté de l'adolescente.

\- _Aizawa, montre-lui la raison de sa présence dans notre établissement._

L'homme à l'apparence négligé attrapa une télécommande et appuya sur l'un des boutons, toujours avec cet air blasé. Un écran bleuté apparut devant le bureau, montrant des clichés d'un tas de ferraille carbonisé et en très, très mauvais état.

\- _C'est toi qui a fait ça, n'est-ce pas ?_ fit ledit Aizawa, de sa voix fatiguée.

Le visage d'Aemi se crispa en un sourire tordu. Ils n'étaient pas censés savoir que c'était elle l'auteur de l'explosion du robot à 0 points lors de l'examen.

\- _Avant que tu ne cherches à te défiler,_ poursuivit l'homme devant l'hésitation de celle-ci. _Nous avons une vidéo qui prouve que c'est toi. On a mis du temps à retrouver cette caméra. Comme nous supposions que tu étais la responsable, nous t'avons accepté en filière générale. Mais nous avons maintenant la preuve que tu es l'auteur de l'attaque._

Comment était-ce possible ? Elle pensait avoir fait cramer toutes les caméras avec une onde électromagnétique au moment où elle avait détruit le bras du robot ! Aizawa lança la vidéo montrant la jeune fille en train de se battre contre l'automate.

- _Heureusement qu'on avait prévu une caméra aérienne !_ s'exclama Present Mic.

\- _Tu es restée passive durant tout l'examen, mais à ce moment-là, tu es intervenue alors que tes camarades semblaient être dans une situation désespérée. Pourquoi as-tu décidé d'agir seule ? Et pourquoi ne pas avoir agi avant ?_

Un léger silence s'installa pendant qu'Aemi essayait de trouver une excuse, parce que dire qu'elle était venue juste pour protéger l'un de ses camarades, ça n'allait pas forcément passer. La demoiselle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle n'avait aucune excuse, aucun mensonge à sortir pour répondre à leurs interrogations.

\- _Sache que ce qui est dit dans ce bureau restera entre nous,_ la rassura le proviseur Nezu.

Aemi poussa un long soupir en posant ses coudes sur ses cuisses, et en appuyant sa tête sur ses poings serrés. Pourquoi ce genre de situation n'arrivait qu'à elle ? Si elle leur disait la vérité, ils allaient la renvoyer, quoi de plus normal puisqu'elle n'avait pas pour projet de devenir un héros, et sa mère allait l'étriper. Après quelques secondes de réflexion supplémentaire, elle laissa tomber. Elle allait simplement répondre. La tête posée dans ses mains, sans regarder l'écran, elle se remémora la scène.

\- _A ce moment-là, je pensais être la seule à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Hitoshi n'a aucune emprise sur les robots. Le cristal de Maeko n'était pas assez solide pour lui infliger des dégâts ou l'arrêter. Il n'y avait rien que Takanashi-san pouvait téléporter, et elle ne pouvait pas tous nous mettre à l'abri. Et je ne connaissais pas suffisamment les jumeaux Okuda pour élaborer un plan aussi rapidement._

\- _Donc tu t'es jetée dans la bataille sans réfléchir pour les protéger ?_ demanda la femme à la tenue provocatrice.

\- _Entre autre_ , rétorqua l'élève. _Je savais qu'Okuda-san pouvait protéger les autres avec son bouclier. Il me suffisait juste de neutraliser le robot._

\- _Ça n'avait rien d'une action irréfléchie. Tu y es allée en connaissance de cause,_ analysa Aizawa en fronçant les sourcils. _Tu as fait exprès de concentrer ton pouvoir autour de ton adversaire pour éviter que le bouclier ne cède plus tôt que prévu en se prenant des éclairs. Tu savais qu'en le compactant, il allait exploser puisque tu as réagi dans la seconde qui a suivi en aimantant une plaque de métal pour te protéger du feu et tu t'es toi-même projetée dans le bâtiment pour ne pas être soufflée par l'explosion. Tu as fait exprès de soulever ton adversaire sur plusieurs mètres pour éviter que le bouclier se fasse souffler par l'onde de choc. Ça prouve, non seulement que tu as une excellente maitrise de ton Alter, mais qu'en plus tu as parfaitement les capacités pour entrer en filière héroïque._

Un sourire amer tordit son visage à l'entente de la dernière phrase. Heureusement pour elle, aucun des adultes ne le vit.

\- _Alors je te repose la question : pourquoi tu es restée passive durant tout le test ?_ finit Aizawa, d'un air sévère.

- _Allons Aizawa, pas la peine d'être aussi dur,_ déclara Tsutsuji en posant une main sur l'épaule de son élève. _Elle n'était peut-être pas en bonne condition au début du test. Ça arrive !_

\- _Quoi qu'il en soit,_ coupa Nezu, _ton action en fin de test te permet d'acquérir les points de sauvetage. Que tu sois restée passive ou non, tu as décidé de te sacrifier pour protéger tes amis, c'est un acte d'héroïsme en soi. Je te propose donc d'entrer en filière héroïque._

Un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce suite à cette déclaration.

\- _C'est gentil à vous, mais non merci._

Aemi redressa la tête, prenant un air neutre en fixant l'écran devant elle, et posant ses mains crispées sur sa jupe.

\- _Mon dossier n'est pas exceptionnel, et je m'en voudrai de prendre la place d'une personne ayant envie de devenir un héros. D'autant plus que les classes sont déjà faites, et sont complètes. Mon classement me convient parfaitement. Navrée de vous avoir déçu, monsieur._

La jeune fille se leva, et s'inclina face à Aizawa, ce qui en surpris plus d'un. Elle s'inclina également face aux autres professeurs et au principal, et quitta la pièce en silence. Tsutsuji la regarda partir avec une mine inquiète. Elle s'apprêtait à la suivre mais elle fut interpellée par le directeur.

\- _Akame-san, gardez un œil sur elle je vous prie_.

La jeune femme acquiesça d'un signe de tête, s'inclina à son tour et partit à la recherche de son élève. Ce fut au détour d'un couloir qu'elle retrouva Aemi, arrêtée devant une machine à boisson. La jeune fille sélectionna une brique de lait à la fraise, et la récupéra lorsque la machine la fit tomber. Elle allait partir lorsqu'elle entendit les pas précipités de son professeur à sa suite. Elle l'attendit sans se retourner, plantant sa paille à l'endroit prévu à cet effet.

\- _Nomura-san, pouvons-nous discuter un moment, s'il te plaît ?_

\- _Si vous le voulez,_ rétorqua-t-elle en buvant une gorgée.

\- _Par rapport à ton examen d'entrée …_

\- _Vous aussi, vous pensez que je gâche mes capacités ?_ déclara brusquement la jeune fille. _Que je devrai aller en filière héroïque parce que mon Alter est puissant ?_

Ce fut si soudain que Tsutsuji ne sut quoi répondre. Aemi tourna légèrement la tête vers elle, planta ses yeux turquoise dans les iris dorés de son professeur. La jeune femme trouva le regard de la jeune fille étrangement froid et vide. C'était perturbant. L'adulte reprit contenance, essayant de se montrer conciliante.

\- _Tu n'as pas besoin d'entrer en filière héroïque maintenant si tu ne te sens pas prête. Personne n'a le droit de t'y forcer._

L'élève détourna les yeux pour fixer sa brique de lait. Après un petit silence, elle haussa les épaules, s'excusa auprès de son professeur et se dirigea vers sa classe car les cours allaient bientôt reprendre. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de classe, tous les regards se portèrent vers elle. Elle en fit abstraction et alla s'assoir à sa place, devant Hitoshi qui lui lança un regard interrogateur. Maeko allait lui poser des questions, mais le professeur d'anglais fit son apparition et l'en empêcha. Elle dut donc attendre la fin des cours à quinze-heure-trente.

 **x..X..X..x**

\- _Alors, il te voulait quoi le principal ?_ demanda Maeko en rangeant ses affaires.

Aemi boucla son sac en soupirant tandis que ces amis, les anciens comme les nouveaux, se regroupèrent autour d'elle.

\- _Me faire passer en filière héroïque._

 _\- QUOI ?!_

Hitomi et Maeko s'écrièrent en même temps, choquées. L'adolescente se leva et contourna Toshiro pour sortir de la classe.

\- _T'as une chance de fou !_ s'exclama Hitomi. _Tu as dit oui j'espère ?_

 _\- Non._

Sur cette réponse froide, la demoiselle sortit de la classe sous les cris indignés de Hitomi, son ami aux cheveux violets à sa suite. Hitoshi n'avait rien dit et ne chercha même pas à entamer le sujet avec elle. Il avait rapidement assimilé comment elle fonctionnait, malgré le peu de temps qu'ils avaient passé ensembles, et c'était plus bénéfique pour lui de ne pas s'aventurer sur le terrain plus que glissant qu'était le sujet de la convocation. Alors il se contenta de lancer un sujet banal, un sujet de tous les jours sans réelle importance, pour lui changer les idées. Ce qui fonctionna à merveille.

Les deux adolescents quittèrent l'enceinte du lycée, ne voulant s'inscrire à aucun club : Aemi avait des choses à faire après les cours et Hitoshi ne voulait pas se retrouver au milieu d'un troupeau d'inconnus. Ce fut donc tout en continuant leur discussion qu'ils descendirent la colline, sous les cerisiers en fleurs, et rejoignirent la station de tram. Heureusement pour eux, elle était presque vide. Pour la demi-heure de trajet qui l'attendait, Aemi sortit le Shônen Jump acheté le matin même et commença à le lire. Pour passer le temps, Hitoshi lisait par-dessus son épaule. Le trajet passa relativement vite de cette manière et les deux jeunes descendirent à leur arrêt.

\- _Tu vas faire quoi en rentrant chez toi ?_ demanda Hitoshi en s'arrêtant à l'intersection.

- _Je vais me changer et aller courir. Et toi ?_ répondit-elle en mettant les mains dans les poches de sa veste.

- _Commencer à réviser._

 _\- Déjà ?_

 _\- Si je veux une chance de rentrer en filière héroïque, il faut que j'aie de bonnes notes._

 _\- Pas faux. A demain alors, bonne révisions._

 _\- A demain, fais attention à toi._

Les deux amis se quittèrent en se faisant signe de la main, et Aemi rentra chez elle. Elle troqua son uniforme de lycéenne par un legging en dessous d'un short et un débardeur. De peur d'avoir froid en rentrant, elle attacha sa veste de sport autour de sa taille. Elle prit quelque chose dans la cuisine pour le goûter, et alla mettre ses chaussures. A peine en un quart d'heure, elle était dehors et entama sa course vers le lieu où elle avait l'habitude d'aller pour s'entrainer : une partie abandonnée de la ville qui se trouvait à vingt minutes de là où elle habitait.

* * *

 **Réponse à la review (parce que j'aime bien répondre aux gens ( _Donc viendez, je ne mords pas c:_ )**

 _ **Quelqu'un. Mdr :**_ Si on se connait, je ne t'ai pas reconnu mdrr. Sinon enchantée ~

Merci pour ta review ! Je vais essayer de ne pas oublier de poster ici ! (je suis plus active sur Wattpad ^^') En espérant que le chapitre t'ait plu et que l'histoire te plaît toujours c:


	7. Chapitre 5

**Chapitre 5**

 _Discussion entre père et fille_

Cela faisait maintenant vingt minutes qu'elle courrait à un rythme soutenu, et Aemi voyait enfin les immeubles délabrés de la zone abandonnée se profiler à l'horizon. Sans pour autant ralentir, elle entra dans la zone interdite sous le regard curieux des quelques squatteurs et sans abris qui vivaient dans le coin, sachant déjà où elle voulait aller. Elle poursuivit son chemin pendant une dizaine de minutes encore sur la route principale lézardée par le temps, et elle bifurqua brusquement sur la gauche. La rue était impraticable, plusieurs immeubles s'étant effondrés il y avait de cela plusieurs mois. Mais ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant de poursuivre sa course. Electrifiant légèrement ses pieds et ses mains, elle sauta par-dessus le premier décombre. Directement après, elle posa à plat ses deux mains sur le pan de mur qui se dressait devant elle et se hissa en hauteur pour poser également ses pieds sur la surface verticale. Elle continua sa course sur le mur, puis sur les ruines des bâtiments, sans que cela ne lui pose de problèmes. Elle connaissait le chemin à prendre par cœur, l'empruntant tous les jours depuis l'effondrement des tours. Selon elle, cela constituait un bon entrainement de son endurance et à la maitrise de son Alter en pleine course.

Après avoir passé une bonne demi-heure à sauter dans tous les sens pour éviter les débris, la jeune fille se laissa tomber sur la terre ferme en poussant un long soupir. Elle désactiva son pouvoir et se mit à marcher vers une grande place qui se trouvait un peu plus loin. Aemi sortit une barre de céréales de sa poche et l'engloutit, affamée. Arrivée au centre de la place, elle s'assit en tailleur à même le sol, dans la poussière. En général, elle courrait lorsqu'elle avait besoin d'être seule après une journée difficile ou quand elle était de mauvaise humeur. La discussion qu'elle avait eut dans le bureau du directeur lui trottait encore en tête. Elle ne parvenait pas à se défaire de ce regard inquisiteur que lui avait lancé cet Aizawa. Du regard désapprobateur des professeurs. De l'expression perdue d'Akame. Des réflexions d'Hitomi et Maeko.

 _« Non mais ils se prennent pour qui exactement ? Pourquoi même les gens qui ne me connaissent pas me brisent les noix avec l'utilisation de cet Alter de merde ?! »_

L'adolescente ferma les yeux et inspira lentement pour se calmer. En expirant, elle libéra son champ électromagnétique. Il s'étendait en une sphère de deux kilomètres de rayon, et n'était pas perceptible par le commun des mortels. Seulement les humains très sensibles et ceux possédant un Alter électrique ressentaient une désagréable sensation à son contact, comme si quelque chose n'allait pas. En faisant cela, elle se transformait en un radar vivant. Ainsi, si quelqu'un désirait lui faire une visite surprise pendant qu'elle réfléchissait, elle le saurait immédiatement.

La jeune fille se laissa tomber sur le dos, en étoile de mer. Elle en avait marre. Elle n'avait fait qu'un seul jour dans ce lycée, et elle voulait déjà le quitter. Elle repensa également au visage de son professeur lorsqu'elle lui avait posé les questions. La jeune femme n'avait pas su quoi répondre, mais ses pensées s'étaient lues dans ses yeux : bien sûr que l'ado gâchait son potentiel là où elle était. C'était même une évidence ! Avec un Alter aussi puissant, et l'entrainement rigoureux auquel son père la soumettait, elle devait forcément être en filière héroïque ! Elle devait exploser les records, surpasser tout le monde et devenir une héroïne à l'avenir radieux ! Après tout, elle était la fille d'Electro, de son vrai nom Nomura Kuro, et la petite fille de Nomura Mikoto, la plus puissante electromaster de ces cinq dernières générations !

 _« Foutaises. Vous n'êtes qu'une bande d'hypocrites. Comme si l'Alter définissait la personne. C'est votre comportement de merde qui crée les problèmes que vous dénoncez. »_

Il existait des milliers de personnes souhaitant devenir des héros, avec toutes les qualités nécessaires. Sauf que leur Alter ne convenait à la société. Et à force que celle-ci leur dicte constamment de quel côté ils devaient être, ces personnes basculaient du côté des Vilains. Elle pensait notamment à Hitoshi, lui qui était né avec un Alter qualifié de "vilain". Ce n'était pas parce qu'il pouvait prendre le contrôle de la personne qui lui répondait qu'il était forcément quelqu'un de mauvais. Il n'avait jamais fait quoique ce soit de mal, et ses camarades de classe se moquaient constamment de lui et de son envie de devenir un héros. Après tout, un héros qui peut prendre le contrôle des gens, ça ne le fait pas. Ça l'énervait encore plus. Au contraire, son Alter était plus que puissant, encore plus pratique que le sien, alors pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de poursuivre son rêve ? Pourquoi il n'avait pas le droit de devenir un héros, alors qu'il le mériterait bien plus que toute cette bande de héros soi-disant professionnel qui préférait l'argent et la gloire à l'humilité et la modestie ? Alors c'était ça, l'héroïsme de nos jours ? Un métier dirigé par la popularité de l'Alter et du personnage créé autour du pouvoir ?

Brusquement, Aemi se tendit. Quelqu'un avait pénétré son champ électromagnétique et se dirigeait vers elle. La jeune fille se releva précipitamment et se prépara à fuir. Même si elle connaissait la plupart des gens vivants ici, elle n'était jamais à l'abri d'un vilain qui rôdait dans le coin. Il y avait une chose qu'elle reconnaissait comme pratique avec son Alter, c'était qu'elle pouvait reconnaître les personnes qui entraient dans le champ grâce à leur signature électrique. En l'occurrence, à cet instant, l'individu avait une sorte de bulle autour de lui, ce qui était étrange.

 _« Un utilisateur de foudre … »_

Soudain, elle percuta. Un bouclier électromagnétique aussi grand, ça ne pouvait qu'être son père. Elle regarda sa montre : il était 17h30. C'était l'heure de son entrainement. Elle relâcha ses muscles et désactiva son propre champ. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kuro sortit de l'une des ruelles en tenue de sport, marchant tranquillement les mains dans les poches. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur avec un sourire.

\- _Aujourd'hui, on revoit tes bases de combat au corps-à-corps._

 _\- Encore_ ? souffla-t-elle tandis qu'elle attachait ses cheveux.

\- _Si tu tombes contre quelqu'un que tu ne peux pas maitriser avec ton Alter, il faut que tu puisses te défendre autrement._

Elle voulut protester, mais elle ne trouva rien à redire. Il avait raison. Elle abandonna donc et se mit en garde, peu motivée. Sans prévenir, son père fonça vers elle et la mit au sol en une seule prise. Quand elle comprit ce qu'il venait de se passer, elle avait déjà les fesses dans la poussière.

\- _Soit plus sérieuse_ , _Aemi_ , fit Kuro.

\- _Oui, oui …_

Autant dans la vie de tous les jours, son père était quelqu'un qui était toujours en train de plaisanter, autant quand il s'agissait de l'entrainement, il devenait intransigeant. Mais tout en gardant cette façade du père souriant et plaisantin. La demoiselle se releva en s'époussetant le derrière. Elle profita de ces quelques secondes de répit pour activer son Alter et se remit en garde. Ainsi, lorsque les cercles lumineux prenaient place sur ses iris, elle pouvait voir les ondes. Dont les ondes que les muscles de son père produisaient, lui indiquant le mouvement qu'il allait effectuer. Elle put donc esquiver une salve d'attaques facilement. Son père entama une énième attaque qu'elle esquiva habilement. Il profita de l'esquive pour lui envoyer une onde électromagnétique en pleine figure. Ce fut comme si elle avait été touchée par une onde de choc : elle fut projetée au loin et roula sur le sol. Elle resta immobile quelques instants, se tenant la tête avec les mains. Elle les décolla pour les observer : elle avait du sang sur la main gauche, côté qui avait subi l'attaque de plein fouet. Son œil commençait déjà à saigner.

\- _Putain papa ! Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas faire ça_ ! s'écria-t-elle en s'asseyant.

- _Et pourquoi ça ?_

 _\- Parce que tes ondes sont aussi puissantes que celles produites par l'impact de la foudre ! Et celles-là, je ne peux pas les dévier !_

 _\- Je ne serais pas toujours là pour réduire l'impact de ces ondes sur toi lors des orages. Il faut que tu apprennes à les maitriser._

Sur ces mots, Kuro envoya une autre onde mais verticale cette fois. La voyant comme une lame déferler vers elle, Aemi roula sur le côté et l'esquiva in-extremis.

\- _Je croyais qu'on devait s'entrainer au corps-à-corps_ ! cria-t-elle en se relevant.

\- _J'ai changé d'avis._

De nouveau, il lui envoya une onde horizontale. Essayant vainement de se protéger, la jeune fille concentra du mieux qu'elle put son champ devant elle. Lorsque l'onde percuta son bouclier de fortune, celui-ci produisit une explosion qui l'expulsa en arrière et en formant de nombreux arcs électriques. A ce rythme, elle ne tiendrait pas plus de trois assauts supplémentaires. Aemi se releva encore une fois, haletante. Elle était revenue au niveau de la rue encombrée.

 _« Bordel, ils ont tous décidés de se liguer contre moi et de me faire chier aujourd'hui ou quoi ? »_

Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil autour d'elle, mais son père la ramena rapidement à la réalité en l'attaquant de nouveau. N'ayant pas assez anticipé, elle se prit l'onde en plein dans l'abdomen. Son corps vola sur quelques mètres et alla s'écraser contre un pan de mur. Les dégâts furent plus importants. Son œil droit commençait lui aussi à saigner, et une nausée était en train de lui tordre les tripes. Elle était coincée. Elle n'avait pas ses cristaux pour l'attaquer avec autre chose que l'électricité, et toute attaque basée sur la foudre ne fonctionnait pas sur lui. Forcément, il était plus puissant et expérimenté qu'elle.

Dans un élan de désespoir, elle posa sa main droite sur le sol pour l'électrifier sur une grande zone autour d'elle. Un fin sable noir s'éleva du sol et dans un geste vif, elle l'envoya vers son père qui marchait en sa direction. Mais son action fut vaine, puisque son père balaya l'offensive d'un simple revers de la main, projetant lui aussi des éclairs blancs. Aemi regarda le sable retomber au sol, dépitée. En soupirant, elle laissa sa tête reposer contre le mur en fermant les yeux. Kuro s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'elle et la fixa avec un air déçu.

 _\- Ce n'est clairement pas satisfaisant. Tu as déjà fait mieux._

 _\- Sans blague …_

 _\- Relève-toi, on va reprendre le combat au corps-à-corps._

 _\- J'ai pas envie. J'ai mal partout, tu m'as niqué les yeux et je suis pas d'humeur._

La demoiselle se releva difficilement en se tenant au mur tandis que son père continuait de la regarder en croisant les bras sur son torse.

 _\- J'en ai marre, j'me casse. A plus tard._

 _\- C'est ta convocation qui te met dans cet état ?_

La petite brune stoppa tout mouvement. Elle tourna lentement sa tête vers son paternel, qui était fier de son effet.

\- _Aizawa-kun m'en a informé à la fin des cours._

 _\- Tu connais ce type ?_

 _\- Ce "type", comme tu l'appelles, c'est moi qui l'aie formé. J'ai été son maitre de stage pendant sa scolarité à Yuei. Nous sommes donc restés en contact._

 _\- Ça paraît logique vu ton âge préhistorique_ … marmonna-t-elle en se remettant en route.

Mais elle ne put aller bien loin, puisqu'elle se prit une décharge avant de s'étaler telle une tranche de steak carbonisée sur le sol.

\- _Un peu plus de respect pour ton daron, s'il te plaît._

 _\- Quel type de père électrocute sa fille déjà … ?_ souffla-t-elle en s'asseyant.

\- _Je ne t'ai pas électrocutée, sinon tu serais morte. Je t'ai simplement électrisée._

 _\- Si je n'avais pas ma couche de graisse pour me protéger de ma propre production d'électricité, je serais morte à l'heure qu'il est._

 _\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il m'a parlé du sujet de ta convocation._

 _\- Et alors ? Tu vas aussi m'engueuler parce que je ne suis pas entrée dans la filière héroïque ?_

Sa voix se brisa, tandis que ses cheveux cachaient son visage dirigé vers le sol. Elle se passa les mains sur le visage pour essuyer du mieux qu'elle pouvait le sang qui coulait de ses yeux. Son père s'accroupit à côté d'elle avec un air désolé et lui posa l'une de ses grandes mains sur la tête.

\- _Non. Le deal, c'était que tu entres à U.A. Et c'est le cas._

 _\- Alors pourquoi vous continuez de m'harceler avec la filière héroïque ? Vous pouvez pas me laisser tranquille ?!_

 _\- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, tant que tu continues les entrainements, je n'y verrai pas d'inconvénients à te laisser là où tu es. Mais ça ne suffira pas pour ta mère. Et tu le sais._

 _\- Et tu peux pas faire en sorte de la convaincre ? Je sais pas moi, t'es quand même son mari ! Ton avis est plus important que le mien …_

 _\- Tu sais,_ commença-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle. _Je peux lutter contre ta mère. Mais c'est ta grand-mère le problème. C'est elle qui a donné l'idée de te faire devenir une héroïne à Miharu._

 _\- Tout ça parce que j'ai hérité de tous vos Alters … Vous faites chier …_

 _\- Tu possèdes un Alter surpuissant, bien que tu n'en maitrises pas encore toutes les subtilités. C'est pour cette raison que tout le monde te voit devenir un héros. D'autant plus que tu apprendrais à le maitriser correctement si tu y allais. Mais une fois que tu auras le plein contrôle de cette puissance, ça deviendra un outil formidable._

La jeune fille soupira de plus belle et se releva.

 _\- J'ai pas envie de ressembler aux déchets que la société façonne selon son bon vouloir. Si je dois sauver des vies avec ce pouvoir, je veux que ce soit parce que je l'ai décidé. Et non pas parce qu'on a choisi mon futur à ma place._

Sa voix se fit bien plus acerbe que précédemment. Elle qui pensait que son père serait de son côté, au final il n'en était rien. Sa mère suivait aveuglément les désirs de sa grand-mère et son paternel ne faisait rien pour empêcher cela. Elle serra les poings tellement forts que ses articulations blanchirent. Sa famille, ses professeurs, et même ses amis. Tout le monde la mettait dans le même panier. Même Maeko, sa meilleure amie qu'elle connaissait depuis toute petite, ne l'avait jamais compris. A quoi cela servait de lutter quand le monde était contre elle ?

Prise d'un sentiment de rage qui lui nouait l'estomac, elle laissa son père en plan pour quitter la zone. Celui-ci parut désemparé par sa réponse. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec sa mère, le sujet ayant été la raison de nombreuses disputes, mais ce qu'elle venait de dire était empreint d'une haine qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Il ne reconnaissait pas sa fille en ces mots.


End file.
